nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tigerlegs4011
Welcome Hello Tigerlegs4011, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Cave Chaos 2 page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Santiago González Martín (Talk) 21:53, May 22, 2012 Hi! I noticed you have been doing great with editing and such for the past few days, and keep it up! You seem like a hard working editor. 20:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Badge spamming Hi Tigerlegs4011! I have been viewing the recent changes, and noticing the large amounts of edits you have been making on pages. However, I have realized that most of your recent edits are adding a single letter, removing a single letter, making a mistake in one edit, then correcting it. This is called badge spamming, which means when one makes many unnecessary edits mainly to get badges. This is strongly discouraged, as badge spamming not only is unnecessary, it clogs up the history sections of pages, and it also falls into the category of vandalism (vandalism being edits that are meant to harm a page) if done after one is asked to stop badge spamming. I ask you kindly if you would stop making these small unnecessary edits. What you can do is pool your edits, meaning to make several edits on a page and when your done editing, click "Publish", as this does not result in many small, noticeable edits that fill up the history of pages. (History is the button at the top of the page which when clicked, takes you to a page that shows all the recent edits made on that page, and when they were made.) If you really want to earn badges, an easy way is to go to categories like Category:Articles with empty sections, then pick an article, find the Empty template (temple being the box like objects you see on pages), then click edit and fill in the section with the missing content. You can also upload images for articles that don't have images. These are some ways you can help the wiki and earn badges also, without it being considered badge spamming. You aren't the only person who has done badge spamming, new users commonly badge spam. Hope this helps! -- 21:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :I forgive you. All of us do make mistakes. -- 21:15, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion for editing Hi again! It's me, NTPYTO. I have a suggestion for you. One thing that the wiki needs greatly is to remove all pagename templates. If you look at a page in source mode, you will sometimes see . These need to be replaced with the text of the page name. Keep editing! 22:06, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and I almost forgot the reasons for removing the templates. Well, first, it makes the wiki look lazy. Most importantly, if the pagename template is used too much, it prevents newer, inexperienced users from editing in the view mode. 22:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Do you want to add the userbox? Then you have to copy (from the signatures page) the code seen without editing. If you let me, I can do it. 12:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ok! You have to tell me what game series you have beaten. 12:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Upload pictures under proper names Hi, Tigerlegs! I've noticed you've been helping the Wiki a lot by uploading character cameos in the skin. While this is much appreciated and beneficial to the Wiki, there is one concern that must be raised. You have been uploading many of your files under gibberish names, such as File:Nnnnn.png and File:Ttttt.PNG. This makes it difficult for other users who want to add the picture to other pages as the name is completely irrelevant to the meaning of the picture. Consider uploading them next time under names that have something to do with the picture. For example, File:Ttttt.PNG is about Triclopians in the Ice Temple skin. So, the file could be uploaded under a name like, "File:Triclopians Ice Temple Skin.png". It should at least have, in this example, the words Triclopians or Ice Temple skin in the file name. You don't even have to add spaces in between; I used it as an example. This makes the file name easier to recognize and be searched for amongst the Wiki community, especially for those of us who do a lot of image maintenance. =) In and , you can upload files under names that are not necessarily the same as on your computer, so you don't have to worry about renaming files directly in your computer folders if you don't want to. Also, don't worry about the files you've already uploaded. Since renaming files is a tool that only admins can use, I will rename the ones you've currently uploaded with irrelevant names. Bear this in mind for the next time you upload pictures. =D Speaking of "bear", Nitrome has used the incorrect spelling of this word in their blog post about the Super Snot Put fix: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/index-654.html .Just something that came to mind while I was writing this. xD 03:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Images Hi! I think that your uploaded images have a little red frame. This also happened to another user before. Do you know why? Also, instead of adding those line breaks to the page, you can use . 20:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Your images. It's great that you are putting the images on the wiki from the skins. But it is sometimes easier to see it if you get the whole picture. You are cutting of some of the photo when you capture it. Keep up the good work, though. 13:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Don't add the category with the name of a sequel to a sequel page. We use one category by the name of the series instead. So Mining Carts would only go in the category "Cave Chaos" and not "Cave Chaos 2". Or maybe they changed the policy while I was away. Anyway, I know you're doing a good job, so keep it up, and ask an admin if you need help. 21:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Congratulations on creating your first article, Tigerlegs! You did a very good job for a new user. As you may see, all articles have a box called an infobox. If you edit the article and go into source mode, you can see what template is being used (if a template is in fact being used on the page). All articles don't use the same templates, its dependent on what type the subject is which decides what the template is. The article you created, Fish Blocks, would use template:interactiveobject. To use a template, go to the page for a template and scroll down to the blank template box. In the box is the code for the template, which you can then hilight, copy, then when your editing an article, go into source mode and place the template at the top of the article. Filling in the template is similar to filling in a form, after the word on the template and the equal sing (=) is where you place your content. All-in-all, you did very good creating your first article. Keep up the good work! -- 01:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) About the image To insert images on infoboxes you have to write something like this: |image= Not oly the name of the file, add it as you add the images in other parts. :) 17:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Adding photos To add photos to a template in source mode, first copy the blank version of a template and past it on the page in source mode. Then, where it says |image=, is where you then click the "Photo" button, located under "Add features and media" box on the right hand side of the screen. Then, you have the option to select a photo from your computer or pick one currently-uploaded photo. When selecting a photo to upload from your computer, click "Browse" on the screen, and select an image. Then, click "Upload". Once "Upload" has been clicked, you'll come up to a box that has two sections, Layout and alignment. When thumbnail is clicked, you can shrink or enlarge the image as a thumbnail (they look like those small grey boxes which contain images and a caption inside them.) Although the screen allows you only to make an image between 2 to 400px, in source mode you can actually go over 100,000 px. Clicking "full size" makes the image its full size, but not as a thumbnail, making in an image without the boxes a thumbnail adds. Once you've selected the options for the image, you can click "Add Photo" to add it to the page. If you want to select another image, click "Select another image" to go to a screen that contains a whole bunch of recently uploaded images. To upload one, click "Add image". The screen for the image looks a lot like the screen when uploading an image in the photo editor, and also follows the same rules. When adding images to templates, they should be added as a frame, as an image added to a template as a frame looks better then an image added to a template as a thumbnail. I hope this answers your question. -- 21:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- RE: Hot Air Jr Hi! I haven't completed Hot Air Jr yet, but I will help you with the captures of the different balloon looks. I can give each of them transparent backgrounds so that they'll look better. Just make sure each capture you upload is full and that you don't cut any part of the balloon off. ;) I might work on a new Template:Hot Air, though. 22:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) About Project Rename When you rename a page, you leave a redirect behind on the old page title. Thus, you don't have to go around changing all the links to the page you just renamed. It would be helpful, though, if you did change the links within a navbox template to match the new capitalisation pattern as to help enforce that this new titling style is being carried out. Just edit the template manually and change the links. 00:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Which template? Sorry, but I'm not so sure which template you are talking about. If you mean navbox templates, the "d" in the top left corner of the template stands for "discuss". If you want to edit that template, then you click the "e" for edit. Should that not work, you can always click edit on a page and view it in source mode. The template name goes between four braces, . For the text in between the braces, enter Template:Name of template in the search bar and you will be taken to the template page, where you can usually edit it like most mainspace pages. 00:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Flames Hello Tigerlegs! I had a suggestion about your flames page. For its ability, it says Locks Doors. I think it should say opens doors, since that is what it does in Hot Air Jr. :) 19:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, now that you explained it to me, I think that locks doors is fine. But you might change it to Locks/Closes Doors. 20:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC)